


A Nice Bake

by little_murmaider



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Sometimes the world is on fire and you write something chill to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_murmaider/pseuds/little_murmaider
Summary: Nathan, Skwisgaar and Toki watch The Great British Bake Off and take a nap. That's it, that's the story.





	A Nice Bake

They’d promised to wait for him, but Nathan knew better than to expect them to keep their promises. When he arrived at Skwisgaar’s room, still seething from his bullshit interview with  _Who Gives a Single Fuck_  magazine, they were already midway through their favorite season--the one Nadiya wins. Toki, lying between Skwisgaar’s legs, was out cold, face squished and drooling against Skwisgaar’s chest. Skwisgaar, still seated upright, hand laid on the patch of skin between the hem of Toki’s shirt and the waistband of his jeans, nodded as Nathan entered.   
  
“How’d de interview does?” Skwisgaar asked as he sat. Nathan slumped into him.  
  
“Hrrgn. Shitty. Stupid. I don’t want to talk about it.” On screen, Nadiya, coated in flour, looked into the camera and made a face of perplexed dismay. Nathan chuckled, nudging his foot into Toki's ankle.  “See you two got comfortable.”  
  
“Pfts.  _He_  dids.” He rolled his eyes, but his expression quickly softened as he combed at the ends of Toki’s hair. “He ain’ts been sleeping a lots, you knows? Didn’t wants to wrecks it.”  
  
Nathan slid his arm along Skwisgaar’s shoulders. “You haven’t been sleeping a lot, either.”  
  
Skwisgaar leaned into the contact. The circles beneath his eyes were dark as a blueberry compote. “Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I don’ts need to sleep.”

“Uh-huh.”  
  
“I’m goings to live forevers.”  
  
“Sure.”   
  
Nathan guided Skwisgaar’s face to the crook of his neck, weaving through the thicket of his hair to the base of his skull. His fingers scratched lightly at Skwisgaar's scalp searching for the sweet spot, the spot that gave him an immediate Hard Reset. A safety pin into the minuscule hole of his psyche.   
  
“I wish you’ds beens arounds today,” he murmured, nuzzling closer.   
  
“Me too.” He spoke the words into the roots of Skwisgaar’s hair. “Go to sleep.”  
  
“You’re nots de boss of me’s,” he slurred, body slackening. Nathan had found the sweet spot. “I don’ts………..” A hum, then nothing as he dropped into unconsciousness.   
  
Skwisgaar’s impenetrable blue eyes were closed, but on screen, Paul Hollywood’s were wide open, disapproving and impassive, setting down a fork with devastating meticulousness.  
  
“It has a soggy bottom,” he said.  
  
“I’ll gives YOUS a soggy bottom,” Toki said suddenly, pawing at Nathan’s upper thigh.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Cause all of us ams GONNA–”  
  
“Go back to sleep,” Nathan said, running his knuckles down Toki’s spine. Toki complied at once, throwing a leg across Nathan’s calves. Nathan would have liked to restart the season, to have seen Nadiya’s arc from the jump. But both his arms were occupied. And he was unwilling to adjust either of them.  
  
The next episode started. Nathan settled in.


End file.
